Kinda FACE? 'Why are you Fighting'
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: I found this headcannon and just had to write something for it! Once, just to embarrass England and see what kind of reaction they'd get, America yelled, "Papa, why are you fighting with Mama!" and Canada yelled, "You're tearing our family apart!" England froze up and blushed. He started stuttering and couldn't really speak. France simply laughed and gave them both massive hugs


"Alright bro, you ready?" Alfred asked Matthew as they sat together at the conference table where the World Meeting had yet to begin. The Canadian held back a giggle and nodded as he and Alfred watched Francis and Arthur bicker beside them. Alfred looked around, wondering how many nations would look at them.

"Hey Al!" The American looked up and saw Gilbert walking towards him. He grinned threw his hand up for a high five. Matthew smiled softly when the albino winked at him.

"Hey Gil. What's up?" he asked. The Prussian shrugged and jerked his head back at his younger brother as he plopped himself down in the Canadian's lap.

"Vest is putting up viz Feli's pasta obsession. I svear he has a fetish for it or somezing," he said, pulling a disgusted kind of look. Alfred burst out laughing and Matthew chuckled softly. "Vhat are you und Birdie doing?" Alfred grinned.

"Seeing just how embarrassed Arthur can get," Matthew said. Gilbert snorted and looked between them. He saw the seriousness in their eyes and failed to contain his laughter.

"Kesese, zis I gotta see," he gasped through his laughter. Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and squeezed gently.

"Oh you'll see," Matthew whispered in his ear. Gilbert shivered and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. He smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Just make sure you're looking when Arthur and Francis are really going at it." The albino raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same.

"Alvight Mattie. I'll keep watch." He stood up and kissed Matthew quickly before going to greet Francis and Antonio. "Let's wait until the meeting's started and Ludwig's ready to yell at everyone." Alfred snickered and nodded. They didn't have to wait long until everyone was seated and the meeting was started. Not too long after, one thing led to another and once more, Francis and Arthur were yelling at each for nothing in particular. They weren't the only ones screaming of course, but they were a couple of the loudest.

Alfred looked at Matthew and he looked at Gilbert. The silverette was looking between the four of them expectantly. He grinned when he spotted the shy nation looking at him and nodded that he was ready to see what they had planned. Matthew looked quickly at Ludwig and, he looked ready to blow a gasket. Matthew turned back to his twin and nodded. Alfred banged his fists on the table suddenly, making the nations all around them quiet down significantly and looked at them.

"Papa, why are you fighting with Mama?!" he shouted, looking at Francis as if he'd taken away all his hamburgers. He glanced at 'mama' and nearly let burst out laughing. The Englishman was bright red and his eyebrows had practically disappeared underneath his blonde bangs. Matthew whimpered behind them and banged his hands down as well.

"You're tearing our family apart!" he yelled, fake tears sparkling in his bluish violet eyes. Francis stared at them, his cerulean blue eyes wide, stunned at such an outburst from the two boys. He looked back at Arthur and chuckled. The Brit was red faced and was trying to stutter out something incomprehensible. He was spluttering all over himself when strange laughter from three different sources filled the large room.

"Kesesese." "Fusososo." "Ohonhonhon." All the nations looked around and raised their eyebrows. Most of them were completely and utterly confused, but a few of them understood the American twin's statements. They watched, most of them chortling at England's loss of words, as Francis simply stood up and pulled Alfred into a hug. Alfred laughed and spun the Frenchman around. Francis did the same thing with Matthew and spun the smaller brother around.

"Zank you mon cher," he mumbled. The Canadian chuckled and hugged his father tightly.

"De rein Papa," he replied. Francis kissed the boy lightly on the cheek and Alfred jumped up to kiss Arthur's head. The Brit tried swatting him away, still blushing and unable to speak articulately. They all settled down, the Gilbert was still practically bouncing in seat as he laughed. Finally Ludwig leaned over and whispered something in his ear which shut him up quickly, though he was still giggling softly to himself.

The meeting continued on after the outburst, but Arthur and Francis had stopped their fighting for the rest of it. It ended finally and everyone began filing out. Alfred and Matthew sat as they waiting for everyone to leave. Gilbert managed to squeeze his way over and Francis and Arthur stood close by as they waited.

"Zat vas awesome!" the Prussian told them as he pulled Matthew up out of his chair and took his seat. The Canadian scrunched his eyebrows and started to protest but Gilbert just pulled him down into his lap. "Did you see any of ze ozer nation's faces? It vas priceless!" Alfred laughed and looked lazily over his shoulder as he watched Francis and Arthur walk up to them.

"You two are going to pay for that," Arthur muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred snorted and looked at Matthew.

"Looks like 'mama' finally found his voice," the nation teased from Gilbert's lap. Arthur blushed, and instead of trying to form words, simply buried his face in Francis' chest. The Frenchman laughed and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders.

"You shouldn't tease 'im so boys," he said, kissing the crown of his head. Arthur mumbled something unintelligible and Francis rolled his eye. "Zat was wonderful you two. Zank you again. We'll see you later," he said and pulled Arthur towards the exit. The three of them waved and Gilbert looked over at Alfred.

"Me, Birdie und Toni are headed to ze movies. Vanna come?" he asked. The blonde grinned and nodded.

"Yeah let's go!" The headed out of the building, getting slaps on the backs from some people and unsure looks from others. Alfred and Matthew didn't care though, they knew what if meant and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Okay, so I found _this_ headcannon on tumblr and just had to write a quick somethin for it!

**Once, just to embarrass England and see what kind of reaction they'd get, America yelled, "Papa, why are you fighting with Mama?!" and Canada yelled, "You're tearing our family apart!"**

England froze up and blushed. He started stuttering and couldn't really speak.

France simply laughed and gave them both massive hugs


End file.
